everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry Red
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=Death2eden.png |caption=art by mxdeer @ tumblr |story=Snow White and Rose Red |role=Rose Red |powerfulqualities=Curious | Talkative | Loving |age=16 |alignment=Royal |roommate=Jana Iron |heartsdesire= |magictouch= |romancestatus=Keeping an eye out for the prince (or princess) whose curse I'm destined to break! |cursesmoment= |favsubject=Photografairy |leastfavsubject= |bffea=My dearest cousin, Apple! }} Berry Red is the daughter of Rose Red. Having grown up in the wilderness, Ever After High and the village of Book End are very new to her, but she's always eager to see and learn new things. Having a big heart, she sympathises with the Rebels, but is a Royal herself, perfectly content with her own destiny. Biography Personality Berry is friendly, outspoken, talkative and very curious, but sometimes has trouble knowing when to stop. She has a big heart and tries her best to help those in need, even if her meddling sometimes makes a situation worse. Appearance Berry is short and chubby - gotta keep up the body fat for hibernation - with tan, freckled skin and chest-length red hair that is usually tied into two braids or bunches. From her hair sprouts two fluffy brown bear ears and on her head she wears a golden chain circlet decorated with red roses. She often wears shades of red, cream and peach with the occasional green thrown in and her favourite shoes are outdoorsy boots with low, sensible heels. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny Berry's destiny is to meet a person who has been cursed and, with her kindness and strong will, she will help defeat the one who cursed them and restore them to their former self. History Due to an overprotective father, Berry has been home-schooled up until now, but she is more than excited to join her cousin Apple and explore every nook and cranny of Ever After High - even if her sticky nose often leads to trouble! She is happy to follow her mother’s destiny; to help her prince (or princess) to defeat the one who cursed them and break their curse. She’s not completely sure if it will be the same curse that was on her father, but she’s extra nice to bears, just in case. The relationship between Snow White and Rose Red is somewhat strained - it was, after all, a dwarf who cursed Berry’s father - however Berry does not carry the same disdain for Apple, she loves her cousin dearly. Relationships Family Rose Red and Prince Adalbern :Rose Red is the cousin of Snow White and Berry's mother, who Berry greatly resembles in both face and character, whilst Prince Adalbern, Berry's father, is a soft-spoken contrast to his wife and daughter. Whilst Berry and Rose frequently go on excursions into the wilderness, Adalbern is much more content to be indoors by the fire. When she was young, Rose Red and her own mother let a bear shelter from the cold by the fire of their home and helped him defeat an evil (and very ungrateful) dwarf who had placed him under a curse, revealing him to be a prince. Apple White :Daughter of Snow White, Apple is Berry's cousin. The two have only met a few times, as their is tension between their mothers, but Berry looks up to Apple and is always happy to see her. Gallery File:Legendless2.png|thumb|art by legendless @deviantART File:Flowersbytheroad.png|thumb|art by flowersbytheroad @ tumblr Notes * Behind the scenes; ** In the original story of Snow White and Rose Red, the two are sisters, and it's Snow White who marries the prince - Rose Red marries his brother. However as Snow White in Ever After High is from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, this makes less sense, so I tweaked the story a little to make them cousins. It's not perfect but hey, Ever After High is already full of plotholes, amirite? ** Adalbern literally translates to "noble bear" - I was very pleased at how fitting this was when I found it. ** Berry is also something of a pun - it reflects Apple being named after a fruit, but it also, if you really stretch, sounds a little like bear-y. Category:JaimzAG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Snow White and Rose Red